A Story Of Life, Love, and Secrets
by Terre
Summary: It's time for Sailor Saturn to begin her training to be the Guardian of the Hell Gates, as what her past mother had been. It's time for her to regain her rightful title. Who knew, that on hers and her companion, Sailor Phoebe's journey, that they will ex
1.

This is an extremely short prologue, I wanted to see if anyone of you actually like this story before I start on chapter 1. Please don't flame, this is my first story to post on ff.net, not necessarily my first story ever written, but still, you know how it is to post your first story and are nervous of reactions, as you all experienced writers out there should all be familiar with. If any one of you have any suggestions to improve my story, I will gladly listen and take heed. Thank-you, and please enjoy!   


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Dragon Ball Z, which will appear in later chapters, belongs to Akira Toriyama. Only this plot belongs to me, and the idea that some moons that orbit Pluto and Saturn are Senshi belongs to me. Oh, just so you don't get confused, Charon is Pluto's only moon. Phoebe is Saturn's farthest moon, while Helene is also one of Saturn's moons. There is no such thing as the Guardian of the Dimensional Gates, Purgatory, Hell Gates, and Heaven Gates in the both animes, so if any of you want to use that idea, please contact me first and let me know. Don't sue if you don't find this disclaimer in other chapters, I only plan on writing disclaimers once per each story.   


A Story of Life, Love, Secrets   
By: Terre   
  


"Helene, I believe Princess Saturn is ready for her training. She has gone through many obstacles and have been victorious. Tomoe Hotaru, her physical body, is intelligent and smart. I think it is time to train her", Phoebe said. Helene smiled a kind smile.   


"So do I, I think. Alright then, proceed to her training. I believe all of the other earth born goddesses have already began their training. Phoebe, I will have to ask you to accompany her to the Dimensional Gate and through her whole training process. The training ground I will be sending her to will have many different species that have different attacks and levels of powers. I need you to protect her at all cost. I also need you to befriend the small band of fighters, called the Z-senshi. They will train Saturn in the art of sparring and attacks, while you will be training her on how to be a proper Guardian", Helene commanded.   


Phoebe nodded and bowed slightly in respect. "Of course, Helene. Pluto have already been informed of this and she will be responsible of informing the other goddesses of Saturn's training. I will be leaving now", Phoebe flashed Helene a smile before her long silver robes disappeared into a Senshi fuku, with the colours silver and white. She had a tall silver scythe. With a twirl and a sparkle, she was gone.   


************************   


Hotaru was bent over her desk, three lamps placed over her desk as she peered at her homework. "Linear equations...who thought of these math anyway?" Hotaru muttered to herself disdainfully as she scribbled down the answers, grabbing her ruler now and then.   


A giggle was heard behind her, and with surprise, she turned her chair around-to see a girl around 14, wearing a silver and white fuku, carrying a menacing silver scythe, similar to Saturn's glaive. Hotaru grabbed her henshin pen and held it up, ready to transform when needed.   


"Who are you, and what are you doing in here?" Hotaru murmured. The girl smiled, then knelt down in an unmistakable bow. Hotaru gasped. "Why are you bowing to me? I don't even know you!" Hotaru said, turning more confused. "Princess Saturn, please transform", she said quietly.   


Strangely, Hotaru seemed to obey her words. Holding her henshin pen in the air, she shouted, "Saturn Crystal Power!" With a purple flash of light and a spin in the air, she was Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Destruction through Silence. She held her right hand up and her glaive appeared, and she brought it down hard onto the floor. It made no sound on the wooden tiles.   


Sailor Saturn's eyes widened in recognition. "Sailor Phoebe, the Senshi of the Purgatory, Captain of the Astral Plane, guided by Phoebe, the farthest moon from Saturn", Sailor Saturn gasped.   


Sailor Phoebe smiled, nodded and stood up. "And Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Destruction and the goddess-in-training, guided by the planet, Saturn", Sailor Phoebe said, smiling widely.

"Phoebe, I thought the moon perished along with Saturn. Queen Beryl destroyed the Silver Alliance and soon caused war among the nine planets of the Solar System. I thought you were dead", Sailor Saturn said monotonously.   


Phoebe nodded, smiling. "I was reborn sixty years ago, into the physical body of a girl named Teera Ryu. I am now the rightful Guardian of the Purgatory, and Sailor Helene, guided by one of Saturn's moons, Helene, is now the Guardian of the Heavens Gates. She finished her training forty years ago", Phoebe informed the Princess of the planet her moon orbit around of.   


"And why are you here now? Shouldn't you be at the Astral Plane at the moment?" Sailor Saturn questioned, her eyes narrowed. "I am here to bring you to your training. Princess Saturn, you are now fully prepared to take on the responsibility of the position of Guardian of the Hell Gates", Phoebe announced.   


Sailor Saturn stared at her. "Guardian of the Hell Gates. That was my mother's title. Is it now my responsibility for me to accept that title?" Sailor Saturn asked. Sailor Phoebe nodded. "Then I shall go. Yet, the body I am in now have many friends who will-"   


"No need to worry, Sailor Saturn; Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates have agreed to inform the other goddesses where you are going. Be rest assured that this training will not affect your normal everyday life as Tomoe Hotaru".   


Sailor Saturn nodded in satisfaction. "Then bring me to the Dimensional Gates at once and let me proceed to my training", she announced. Sailor Phoebe nodded, held a firm grip on Sailor Saturn's shoulder, and was gone in a flash.   


**************************   


It was dark, fog was everywhere, as Sailor Saturn and Sailor Phoebe walked randomly all over the place. Soon, they reached the Time Gates, which was surprising because they still had no idea where they were going.   


"I have to remind Sailor Pluto to clear away the fog one day", Sailor Saturn said in annoyance. "Guided by the mysterious planet, the farthest and coldest planet in the whole solar system, I am Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Time Gates. State your identity and reason for being here", said a voice, seemingly to come from all around them.   


"It is Sailor Saturn, guardian-in-training, and Sailor Phoebe, Guardian of the Purgatory. It is time for Sailor Saturn's training", Sailor Phoebe announced to the darkness around them. A shadow apeared in the fog and the fog cleared, revealing a woman with long dark green hair, dressed in a white and green fuku.   


"Welcome, Guardians. Your path has been chosen, step forward and you shall reach the Dimensional Gates. There, guided by the only moon of Pluto, she is Sailor Charon, Guardian of the Dimensional Gates", Sailor Pluto explained and tapped her Time Key once, before the heavy golden doors shifted open.   


"Explain to me why we must go through the Time Gates to reach the Dimensional Gates", Sailor Saturn said, looking through the Time Gates defiantly. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Phoebe glanced at each other and smiled briefly.

"The Dimensional Gates are directly on Charon, and only a thousand years ago is it still standing. Till this day, Sailor Charon is still guarding it. She cannot leave her post, nor can she remove the Gates and place it in this dimension. Sailor Pluto was able too, because she is the heiress to the throne, but Sailor Charon does not have the power nor authority to accomplish such a task. That is why we must go back to the past to reach the Gates", Sailor Phoebe explained patiently.   


Sailor Saturn's expression relaxed and she nodded, as she stepped through the Gates, followed by Sailor Phoebe. Sailor Pluto closed the Gates as soon as the Guardian of the Purgatory was through.   


"Wow...the view on Charon is beautiful...and it's so peaceful..." Sailor Saturn trailed off. Stars dotted the sky. The air was freezing cold, but the Senshi were immune to temperature. "We should go now, Sailor Saturn, we must not waste any time", Sailor Phoebe and she walked on ahead.   


"Sailor Phoebe and Sailor Saturn, I have been expecting you two", said a voice and an 18 year old girl dressed in a sky blue and white fuku walked out, with a long staff similar to Sailor Pluto's except it had a spliting image of Charon floating on it. It looked sort of like a hologram.   


Sailor Saturn gazed at the Dimensional Gates, it was ebony white, which matched the icy white floor and the black inky sky. "Sailor Charon, Sailor Pluto did tell us to expect you. I am sure you are already informed of Sailor Saturn's training?" Sailor Phoebe asked.   


Sailor Charon nodded and pointed her staff to the stars. "So, the stars informed you...Should've known...", Sailor Phoebe trailed off.   


Sailor Charon nodded again and slammed her staff onto the icy floor hard, causing the doors to open. Before they stepped through, Sailor Phoebe turned to Sailor Saturn.   


"Saturn, I have to ask you to dehenshin as soon as you arrive there. It will not be wise to arrive at a place unknown and give a first impression wearing your Senshi fuku", Sailor Phoebe explained. Sailor Saturn nodded, and Sailor Phoebe, satisfied, stepped through, pulling Sailor Saturn along with her.   


***************************   


I hope you enjoyed the prologue, and I will have chapter 1 very soon. Be well-assured that chapter 1 will be a lot longer then the prologue. I'm just trying out this idea. If no one likes it, I may begin another. Thank you again for reading.   


--Terre   



	2. Part 1: A Story of Life, Love, And Secre...

  
Okay, didn't I tell you this chapter would be longer then the prologue? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please remember to review. Chapter 2 will come out a lot faster if ya do, don't forget *wagging finger*. ^-^   


Chapter 1: A Story of Life, Love, And Secrets   
By: Terre   
  


Saturn and Phoebe landed onto the hard rocky ground and steadied themselves. They were standing on a rocky ground, with rocky hills and deep canyons. Sailor Saturn froze, feeling a intense power emmiting from somewhere at least two miles away from their current position.   


"Can you feel that, Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Phoebe asked. Saturn nodded, too perplexed. How could anyone human have such a large power deep inside? Or were they even human? Just who lived in this dimension anyway?   


Sailor Phoebe smiled knowingly, as if knowing what was going through Saturn's mind.   


"There are many species that live on this planet. Some are named Saiya-jins, who are basically the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Some are Namek-jins, they are very bizarre creatures, having the ability to regenerate and the fact that they are asexual. There are some others, but I don't seem to have the time now to explain them to you".   


"Well, what do you have time now to explain to me?" Saturn asked, a look of slight annoyance flicking across her monotonous expression.   


"I suggest we don't dehenshin now, we might run into some trouble and we might have to fight our way out. The intense power you felt are the Z-senshi, a band of fighters who fight for this universe. They are similar to the Sailor Senshi. They are now fighting a creature named Cell, a being that is able to absorb a person's life essence and include it to his own. We will watch their fight, and we will join if need be. Understand?"   


Sailor Saturn nodded. "Oh yes, and the intense power emiting from the Z-senshi, they call it their ki, also known as power level". Sailor Saturn nodded again. Without warning, a set of grey angel wings burst out from Sailor Phoebe's back.   


Sailor Saturn watched in satisfaction as Sailor Phobe flapped and practised her wings. 'So, when I turn into the official Guardian of the Hell Gates, I will acquire wings as well', Saturn thought to herself.   


Sailor Phoebe glanced at Saturn and sighed.   


"I forgot you couldn't fly. Well, we certainly aren't walking for two miles. In this dimension, the Z-fighters fly with help from the ki. All you have to do is sort of channel your ki through every parts of your body and around, and then let the air do the work. Once your surround your ki around you, the air will sort of suspend you. Remember, you can't use much of your ki in this, you'll get spotted really quickly. However, us Senshi have the ability to hide our ki to barely nothing, so just use that technique. Go ahead, try it", Sailor Phoebe said as she opened her great wings and soared into the air, balancing in middair as thermals carried her wings' weight.   


Sailor Saturn nodded and tried to follow her mentor's advice. A purple aura flared up around her and she slowly lifted off the ground. Just as she was told, her ki was barely below 5.   


"Great, let's go", Phoebe ordered with a flap of her great wings, they flew off.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Goku fought against a Cell Jr. as he stole a glance in worry at Gohan as he fought with Cell. Deep down, he knew Gohan could defeat that creature, but still-he couldn't help worrying. He was his father, after all. He continued to fight the Cell Jr. with a half heart.   


He watched closely as the scene unfolded beneath him. Juurokogou telling something to Gohan and Cell destroying him. Gohan going into a rage and burst into Super Saiya-jin 2, bringing shock to everyone in the area.   


Gohan suddenly flew up into the bank where everyone stood fighting Cell Jr.s and destroyed all of them in a few quick blasts. Gohan managed to take back the senzu Cell stole and gave some to the Z-senshi, who gratefully accepted it.   


Cell powered up a powerful Kamehameha and shot it at Gohan; however, Gohan retaliated with a Kamehameha of his own, which pushed Cell's blast back and blew Cell in half.   


"Finish him now, Gohan!" Goku shouted at his son, wanting to end this fight. Gohan ignored him, he wasn't going to let Cell off so easily. He wanted Cell to suffer.   


During that time, Cell finally managed to regenerate himself, but used up so much power that he vomited Juuhachigou out.   


Kururin brought Juuhachigou back before Cell and Gohan resumed their fighting. Cell was now in his Perfect Cell form, but at level 2. "Even if I can't defeat you now, Gohan, I will destroy the earth with you along with it!" Cell threatened.   


Suddenly, Goku's eyes widened. Cell was planning on self-detonating!   


Gohan seemed to regain his senses. "You'll kill yourself!" Gohan warned. Cell laughed carelessly, showing he did not care. "This is where I come in", Goku murmured to himself as he placed two fingers to his forehead.   


"No need, Son Goku", said a voice, and he whirled around.   


He spotted two girls dressed in a very strange fuku, one with chin length black hair who looked no older then around his own son's age, carrying a silver staff with a blade on it.   


The other also had black hair but was tied into two braids and looped at the back of her head. She held a silver scythe, looking ready to strike it on some unfortunate one. Something peculier about her was that she had a set of great grey wings on her back.   


The one with the braids, who looked around 14, turned to the little girl. "Saturn, you know what to do". The little girl nodded, and the 14 year old girl turned back to Goku. "Leave this to us. You've done your part, now it's our turn".   


Goku eyed the girl suspiciously as the 14 year old girl opened her wings and took to the air. She flew down over to where Cell was and where Gohan was. "Gohan, leave now", she commanded calmly.   


Gohan did as he was told, no questions asked. He quickly flew back to the place where his father stood. Saturn ran in front of the group. "What are you doing, brat? You'll get us all killed!" Vegeta protested. Saturn ignored him and held her glaive out.   


"Saturn Silence Wall!" She commanded and a purple force field surrounded them. "What the heck is this?" Mirai no Trunks demanded to know.   


"It's to protect you from whatever Phoebe has in store for Cell. It will not be pleasant", Sailor Saturn said inside the dome like structure and she turned back to the fight.   


The people that had been watching the fight since the beginning-the reporter, the camera man, Satan, his two students, and the announcer girl appeared inside the dome, but they were too scared to say a word.   


"It seems like you have a death wish as well", Cell smiled cruelly. Sailor Phoebe brought her scythe up and sliced it through the air.   


"Purgatory Scythe Judgement!" she commanded and black and white ribbons flew out from the tip of her scythe, surrounded Cell and seemed to hold him in place, as they seem to squeeze the life out of Cell, before there was a huge explosion.   


When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of Cell, and Sailor Phoebe floated down beside Saturn as the wall disappeared. "Arigatou Saturn", Sailor Phoebe murmured when she landed, her silver scythe at her side.   


"Hai, Phoebe. Shall I introduce myself before their eyes fall out of their sockets from staring?" Sailor Saturn said, smiling humorously.   


Phoebe couldn't help oggling at Saturn. "Did you just tell a joke, Saturn-hime?" Saturn just sighed and shook her head.   


The others found it peculier to find the younger girl leaving the older girl shocked, rather then the other way around. "Who are you two?" asked a tired out Gohan. The andrenaline he had felt during that battle was now gone and he could barely hold himself up now.   


Sailor Phoebe turned to him. "Watashi wa Sailor Phoebe desu, Guardian of the Purgatory", Sailor Phoebe introduced. "Watashi wa Sailor Saturn desu, the Senshi of Death and Destruction through Silence", Saturn said quietly.   


"What?" Yamucha asked in amazement.   


First of all, these two spoke in flawless japanese, and they certainly did not look like they were from around here. Second, they had no idea what a 'Purgatory' was, but they could tell it was something holy.   


Third, that Saturn had just told them she represented death and destruction, which was impossible. But she did look the part, as a matter a fact, holding that glaive with the black hair and ivory skin.   


"You two are part of the Sailor Senshi", Vegeta stated calmly. Saturn glanced at him surprising, one eyebrow arched in a questioning glance.   


"I remember when Vegeta-sei was still here, a couple of warriors came to our planet and claimed to be from another dimension to check up on each dimension and their planets", Vegeta explained.   


"Vegeta-sei no Ouji-sama", Sailor Phoebe stated calmly. Vegeta nodded to indicate she was correct. Saturn cocked her head to the side curiously. "And how did the warriors prove to you that they were the Sailor Senshi?" she asked.   


"They had a power unlike any", he simply said and Sailor Phoebe cracked a large smile. "The two warriors were Sailor Pluto and Sailor Charon, wasn't it?" she asked simply and Vegeta glanced at her in surprise before nodding.   


"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Kururin burst out. Sailor Phoebe and Sailor Saturn turned to the irritated group, leaving a smirking Vegeta behind them.   


"Sailor Phoebe and I, we are part of a group called the Sailor Senshi. We are the protectors of the Solar System and Protectors to her Royal Highness, Neo Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. Unfortunatly, Crystal Tokyo has not yet formed in our dimension", Saturn cast a long, meaningful glance towards Phoebe.   


"I am not one of Neo Queen Serenity's Protectors, I am Saturn-hime's Protector. The moons of the Planetary Senshi each have a Senshi of their own, however, they protect the Senshi their moon orbit around. Therefore, we are not part of the Planetary Senshi, but the Luna Senshi", Sailor Phoebe explained.   


Vegeta was the only one who understood what they were talking about. He nodded in understanding. "So Sailor Charon was part of the Luna Senshi, while Sailor Pluto was part of the Planetary Senshi, correct?" he asked.   


Phoebe grinned at him. "Correct. Pluto and Charon must've told you a lot about the Senshi when they were on Vegeta-sei", she commented. Vegeta grunted, his good attitude towards the Senshi gone.   


"What is going on?" Piccolo demanded to know, not at all liking being held in the dark. "Why don't you tell us who you are instead of talking nonsense among yourselves?" Tenshinhan said irritably.   


"I think you'd better sit down on this one", Sailor Phoebe said calmly, brushing a strand of ebony hair from her eyes. "How did you defeat Cell so easily? What was that explosion, and you, how did you create that wall?" Mirai no Trunks demanded with narrowed eyes.   


"Can we got to a place more private, kudasai? We do have a reason to be here", Sailor Saturn added, hoping to gain some trust from the Z-senshi. "Sure, let's all head over to Kamesennin's", Goku suggested.   


"Goku-san, are you sure we can trust them?" Mirai no Trunks spoke up. Sailor Phoebe turned to him and narrowed her eyes menacingly.   


"They are capable of a power far stronger then any of us, even Karkarotto. How that Senshi defeated Cell was just a small fraction of their true powers", Vegeta muttered.   


"We will explain everything later", Phoebe concluded. Goku nodded, and jumped into the air, followed by the other Z-senshi. Saturn's purple aura appeared again and she too was n the air, while Phoebe opened her wings once again and rose into the air.   


They all blasted off, surprisingly, however, Phoebe could keep up with her wings.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


They all landed on the small island and made it into the small house. "Goku, you're back!" Bulma shrieked as she ran over to them. "Hey Bulma", Goku said.   


"We watched that on T.V. Who are these two visions of loveliness?" Kamesennin asked, immediately swooning. Phoebe sent a withering glare at the old man and Saturn just walked into the living room, uncaring.   


Soon, everyone was seated around the wooden table, with the exception of Vegeta, Phoebe, and Saturn, all expecting an explanation. "Saturn, dehenshin", Phoebe commanded. Saturn nodded, and touched her brooch lightly.   


In a flash of purple light, she donned her own cloths, wearing a black turtle neck, purple skirt, black tights, and black ankle boots.   


Phoebe didn't even have to touch her brooch, in a flash of silver light, she wore a silver blouse with a wide collar around her shoulders, long flowy sleeves, matched with black bell bottom jeans with a large slit at each leg and black combat boots.   


"Okay, now I've seen everything", Kururin commented with wide eyes.   


The 12 year old, now wearing her normal cloths, weakly dropped to her knees and sat down. The 14 year old followed. "When I am not in Senshi form, watashi wa Teera Ryu desu, demo, call me Ryu. She's Tomoe Hotaru", Ryu said, gesturing to them both.   


"How old are you two?" Bulma asked in amazement. "I'm 16, although I do look quite young for my age. Hotaru is 12", Ryu answered.   


"Excuse me, I'm sort of weak in this form. I usually have these coughing fits once in a while, when my heart beat races too fast for my body to maintain. And the fact that I also have a little asthma. So I'll have to ask Ryu-san to explain everything", Hotaru said quietly.   


"Sure, I've watched you and the Sailor Senshi since Luna-san appeared", Ryu said a little bit too cheerfully. Hotaru nodded weakly, then coughed a couple of times.   


"Now, where should I begin? Well, it all basically started when a cat, a cat with a yellow moon on her forehead, was found by a girl named Tsukino Usagi. She became Sailor Moon no Densetsu. The first enemy had shown up. Well, the story goes back to a thousand years ago, when the Silver Millienium was still in place, and the Tsuki-sei no Jo'ou-sama, Queen Serenity, was still alive. Well, the story really began when Princess Serenity was betrothed to Prince Endymion..."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"And so, Kakyuu-hime and the Sailor Starlights went back to their own planet. The Sailor Senshi were brought back to life, don't ask me how. I think Mamoru was going to propose to Usagi in a few months, demo, I'm not sure. Well anyway, everyone knows about the Sailor Senshi, and Usagi is about to be elected to Neo Queen Serenity, though not yet. That haven't happened yet", Ryu shrugged.   


Everyone stared in amazement at her story. "You're telling me Hotaru and her friends have been fighting demons and monsters for the past four years?" Bulma asked in awe. Ryu nodded cheerfully.   


"So what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you two be serving your Princess?" Vegeta questioned in a rough tone, with a small ounce of curiousity in his voice.   


"Well...as you know, I am the Guardian of the Purgatory. Purgatory is the place in our dimension that decides whether a person goes to hell or heaven. Sailor Helene, the Senshi of one of the moons of Saturn, is the Guardian of the Heavens Gates. She finished her training fourty years ago. And now, Hotaru, or also known as Saturn, will be beginning her training as the Guardian of the Hell Gates", Ryu explained.   


"So what are you two doing here if Hotaru is in her training?" Mirai no Trunks asked suspiciously.   


Ryu looked a little hesitantly. "See, this is where you guys come in. Sailor Helene instructed me to accompany Sailor Saturn here, to train her in how to be a proper Guardian. However, she sent me to this dimension because she said a band of fighters called the Z-senshi would be training Hotaru in the art of sparring and ki blasts. Now I ask you this. Are any of you willing to train Saturn?" Ryu asked.   


The Z-senshi glanced at each other. They seemed to read each others' minds. "Sure, I don't mind", Goku replied cheerfully. "I've always wanted a chance to see a Sailor Senshi's true powers", Vegeta said with a grin-not evil, yet not very comforting.   


"I'll do it too", Mirai no Trunks spoke. Piccolo nodded. The others didn't bother responding, they knew if Saturn had such powerful sensei's, she could surpass them quickly. Ryu smiled thankfully, and her gaze fell onto Gohan. "Will you help train Saturn too, Gohan-san?"   


Gohan looked uncertain. Being trained was one thing, but training another person who was the same age as him, also the fact that that person was a female, was a totally different thing. "I guess", Gohan muttered, glancing at the girl one year older then him. Ryu smiled at him.   


"Domo, Gohan-san. I hope all of you don't mind if...Hotaru-san and I...stayed with some of you until Saturn is ready to leave?" Ryu asked hesitantly. Ryu glanced at Hotaru and was not surprised to find that Hotaru had fallen asleep.   


"Would you prefer the forest or city?" Bulma questioned. "Forest. We'll need plenty of space to train Saturn. She's a very fierce fighter", Ryu said. Mirai no Trunks snorted in amusement, which made Ryu give him a dead glare.   


"You can stay with the Sons, then. Goku-san, is that okay?" Bulma glanced at her friend. Goku nodded, looking a little lost from all the information Ryu had given them the last few hours.   


"Great, can we head over to Son-san's house now? Hotaru must be exhausted and she doesn't look very confortable sleeping while leaning against the wall", Ryu said cheerfully.   


"Nani? Oh, hey Ryu-san", Hotaru yawned as she ran a hand through her black hair and rubbed her eyes, as she straightened up. "Sure, we can head over to my house now. ChiChi would be glad to have two girls over. C'mon Gohan", Goku said as he stood up. Everyone followed.   


"We'd better head home too", Bulma said as she picked up Chibi-Trunks, followed by Vegeta and Mirai no Trunks.   


"Can we get together somewhere tomorrow? I want Saturn to start her training as soon as possible. Do you have a problem with that, Hotaru?" Ryu glanced over at the 12 year old girl. Hotaru shook her head.   


Goku glanced at the others. "Let's meet at my house. It'll be easier to train in the Black Forest", Goku suggested. Everyone nodded, including the people who weren't going to be training Saturn. They were curious to know what her true powers were.   


Goku, Gohan, Ryu, and Hotaru walked out of the small house. "Goku, can you please carry Hotaru?" Ryu suggested. "Sure, she's probably pretty tired", Goku said cheerfully. Hotaru nodded, yawning again.   


Goku scooped Hotaru up in his arms and she nestled her head on his shoulder, falling asleep instantly. Goku and Gohan jumped into the air. Again, grey wings bursting from her back once again. She pushed off the ground with her wings and soon flew away with Goku and Gohan.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Vegeta sat in the Briefs' backyard, gazing at the stars. Normally, he wouldn't have been doing this, he could much rather be training in the gravity machine. He had met Sailor Charon and Sailor Pluto when he was 7, when he was still kindhearted and very spirit free.   


When Charon and Pluto had appeared, the Vegeta-sei no Ou-sama had not trusted them. However, they had proven themselves worthy of the King's trust when they defeated two of Vegeta-sei's best fighters.   


They had soon earned a high respect for themsleves in the Palace, and Charon had gotten very close to Vegeta. Charon was almost like a big sister to him.   


However, after six months of their stay, they finally announced they were the Guardians of the Time and Dimensional Gate and they had come here to check up on how the planet was doing and if time was going disarray or not.   


The King was surprised, but agreed to let them leave when they had too, because they were the one who kept the world under control.   


Vegeta had been heartbroken when Charon had to leave, but she had said that it was necessary and that always remember to never forget the innocence inside him, because he will soon face a huge tragedy.   


'It has been true...but I have lost my so-called 'innocence'. I have killed so many', Vegeta thought bitterly.   


After that thought, Vegeta banned all thought of the Senshi from his mind and went back inside, not noticing that from far away place, a pair of solid grey eyes was watching him, a deep sorrow in her heart.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Sailor Charon watched from the Dimensional Gates as Vegeta walked back inside the house. Her eyes-smoke grey-held no sorrow, but deep down, she felt guilt for the first time in many many years.   


'I'm sorry Vegeta-kun, but you're wrong. You have not lost any of your innocence. You just misplaced it. All you have to do is find it again...'   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Ya like? Hope ya do, cause chapter 2 will be even more fascinating. Mind you, that last part with Vegeta does not mean anything with the story plot. It does not mean Sailor Charon will suddenly pop up from no where and suddenly does a romance thing with Vegeta. Hmm...a side story idea...oh well, I might give it a little thought, but remember, THAT PART WAS ONLY WRITTEN TO MAKE VEGETA A LOT NICER THEN HE USE TO BE WHEN HE MEETS NEW PEOPLE, I DON'T WANT HIM KILLING SATURN ANY TIME SOON. But don't think Vegeta will act all nice and maybe even have a daughter/father relationship with Ryu and Hotaru cause I just DON'T see that coming.

I might write an action part in the next chapter though. Maybe even a lil'romance if you review. So, how about that? A deal? More reviews, let's say, over 20, and I'll put romance in the next chapter. 'Kay? A pretty good deal, if I do say so myself. Okay, agreed.

Here's the translations to the japanese words I used:

Hai:Yes   
Arigatou/Domo: Thanks (informal)   
Kudasai: Please   
_______-hime: Princess ________   
Watashi wa ______ desu:My name is ______.   
Vegeta-sei: Planet Vegeta   
Vegeta-sei no Ouji-sama:Prince of Planet Vegeta   
Tsuki-sei no Ou'jo-sama: Queen of Planet Moon (Technically, the Moon was a planet in those days)   
Vegeta-sei no Ou-sama: King of Planet Vegeta   
________-san: (someone you respect and/or older then you)-san   
Dehenshin/Henshin: Detransform/Transform   
Senshi: Fighters   
Demo: But   
Sailor Moon no Densetsu: Legendary Sailor Moon   


Hope that helps people, and if you are still confused, well then, I can't help you. Hope to hear from all of you soon.   


--Terre 


End file.
